


You Don't See Me

by hyosgardens



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining, again i'm sorry for the length, based off of onf's happily never after, blame my friends again lol, dedicated to wjc, everyone say thank you ary, i was asked fifteen (15) times to post this so, open ending? i guess?, this is a songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens
Summary: Wait a minute, why does it have to be him?Where did you suddenly come from?No matter what I do, you don’t see me.I only see you like this.Is my first love really not going to come true?
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	You Don't See Me

“Dude, what’s up with you today?” Yuto asks. He’s grinning like he already knows the answer, which he probably does. Changyoon glares at him and glances back to where he had been staring literally three seconds earlier. 

Minkyun, Hyojin, and Seungjun are all laughing about something as they walk down the path, probably having the time of their lives over there. Jaeyoung looks up from his phone, sees whatever look Changyoon has on his face, and snorts.

“Leave him alone, he’s pining.”

“After _Lee Seungjun~_ ” Yuto singsongs loudly, and Changyoon grimaces.

“Be quieter, what is wrong with you,” he complains, slapping Yuto lightly on the arm. The younger just snickers and scoots closer to Jaeyoung’s bulky frame for protection. Changyoon rolls his eyes. 

Yuto’s wrong. 

Lee Seungjun is pretty, like _really_ pretty. Changyoon has eyes, he knows that much. He knows the other has nice hands and good form when he dances, and his laugh is cute and contagious and everyone loves him. But he’s not pining after Seungjun, as lovely as that would be.

That would make everything so much easier. 

“Changyoon?” He’s knocked out of his thoughts by Park Minkyun, who stands over him with a kind smile. “Are you studying with us today?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah sure, I am,” Changyoon manages to get out, and Minkyun laughs brightly and helps him to his feet. The younger is taller than him and his dark hair falls nicely across his forehead and his eyes are warm as he looks over Changyoon’s pathetic form. 

“Ready?” 

Changyoon glances at his friends, who are doing their best to ignore him (Jaeyoung) or are smirking at him with the most irritating amount of arrogance (Yuto).

“Yeah, let’s go.” Changyoon flips Yuto the bird once he’s far enough away and he can hear his high-pitched cackles echo across the grass. _Motherfucker._

He follows Minkyun down a curved sidewalk, listening to the other’s excited chatter and giving input when he pauses to take a breath. It’s a nice day out for once, and there are plenty of people spending time in the park, just like they are. Changyoon had agreed to study with them _two weeks ago_ , but he’s been dreading it every day since and forced Yuto and Jaeyoung to come sit with him until Minkyun came to find him.

They round a corner and Seungjun and Hyojin are at a picnic bench, Seungjun in the middle of some funny story as Hyojin smiles politely. The area’s a little quieter, a little more secluded, like it’s just for them. Changyoon imagines what it’d be like to have a date here. 

Minkyun grins at Seungjun’s greeting and jogs to the table. He slides next to Hyojin happily, the smaller reaching up to pull him into a short kiss. Seungjun turns to Changyoon and rolls his eyes, but there’s a heat in Changyoon’s stomach that flares as he tears his eyes away from the couple to look literally anywhere else. 

Yuto was wrong. 

Hyojin laughs into Minkyun’s mouth and it’s _awful_. He pulls away with the most reverent expression on his face and, well, Changyoon wishes it was for him. Hot shame burns up his neck as he makes eye contact with the older, who gives him a soft smile.

“Hi, Changyoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 20 minutes whoops
> 
> today is Official WJC Prompt Night and we did songfics so of course ary made us choose between twml, why, and hna. i literally stared at my screen for 40 minutes with zero thoughts in my skull and then pulled this out of my ass 
> 
> sorry changyoon 
> 
> thank you if you read this :]


End file.
